


Biding Time (by having sex)

by wendymarlowe



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Muscle Worship, PWP, Yuletide 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: Alex and Sebastian both want to get out of Stardew Valley. They make the waiting bearable by having a lot of covert sex.





	Biding Time (by having sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itylien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itylien/gifts).



> I suppose this could technically be seen as underage, since the game doesn't specify exactly how old any of the characters are, but for the sake of simplicity I'm assuming Alex is 18 and Sebastian is only a few years older. I don't want logic getting in the way of the porn :-D

Sebastian ducked into the tiny cabin and switched on the lamp he’d planted there ahead of time, leaving Alex to amble in behind him.

“Well this is… rustic,” Alex declared.

He wasn’t wrong. The cabin had a bed, a dresser, and not much else. Only one window, which barely let in the darkening twilight. Sebastian closed and locked the door behind them, then leaned casually back against it. “I’d say all we need is a bed,” he drawled, “but I suspect another few days and neither of us would even need that. This beta-version multiplayer cabin is good for privacy, though. Nobody’ll hear.”

“The farmer’s not home?”

Sebastian let his slow smirk promise _exactly_ what he had in mind for Alex in the next hour or so. “She’s off flirting with Elliot again, obviously,” he drawled. “Did you even look as we came in? She hasn’t cleared the forest this far out. Poor Alex. Nobody to save you.”

Alex went perfectly still except for the sharp bob of his Adam’s apple. “I could take you,” he countered. “If I had to.”

 _Ha._ “You like to think so, don’t you?” No secret that Alex took pride in his well-maintained physique, but sometimes brawn didn’t matter… Sebastian prowled forward. Alex stood his ground but didn’t make eye contact. “You’ve been working out, just like I asked,” Sebastian said in a low voice. “Keeping up with the daily routine?” He trailed a hand over Alex’s bicep, prompting only a tiny flinch as he circled around behind him and pressed his chest to Alex’s back. “Come on; show me.”

Alex obediently shed his letter jacket, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt which did nothing to hide the muscle definition in his shoulders, his arms, his back. _Beautiful_. Sebastian slid his hands around Alex’s waist and ran them over those tightly-defined abs.

“I’m up to lifting about twice as much as I was when we started,” Alex said, relaxing into Sebastian’s touch and letting his head loll back against Sebastian’s shoulder. “An hour of cardio every morning, then another hour and a half on the bench as soon as my grandparents go to bed in the evening.”

“It shows.” Sebastian slipped a palm up underneath the hem of Alex’s shirt and groped one firm pectoral. Alex hissed in a breath. “You’ve been doing so well for me, haven’t you?”

“Been trying,” Alex murmured. “I know you like how buff I am.”

“Mmmm.” Sebastian saw no reason to make a secret of his appreciation. “I like being the only one to touch you like this,” he said in a low voice. “I’m your dirty little secret, aren’t I.”

Alex nodded vaguely. “And I’m yours.”

 _Ha._ “Oh, you have no idea how dirty,” Sebastian teased. “I think tonight we’ll start with you on your knees and your pretty lips around my cock. No need to muffle yourself--I want to hear you demonstrating _exactly_ what I do to you.”

“Yes.” Alex abruptly twisted in Sebastian’s arms and started kissing his throat. “That.”

Sebastian immediately withdrew his hands from where he’d been teasing Alex’s nipples and took a step back. He tsked. “Are you going to have trouble remembering who’s in charge, Alex?”

Alex looked chagrined. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian withdrew the roll of bondage tape from his pocket. The weight had balanced out the lube and condoms in the other. “You know I take care of you,” he added. “This should help.”

They’d only played with actual bondage a few times earlier--as opposed to the “put your hands on the headboard and keep them there” that Sebastian usually preferred--but tonight they were in no hurry. There wasn’t a master plan as much as a series of hazy images, mental pictures Sebastian had spent the last several days jacking off to. One secret rendezvous a week wasn’t nearly enough. Sebastian was relieved to see Alex lower his head in acceptance, though, and consciously still his body. “Clothes off first?” Alex asked quietly.

“Top half, yes.” Sebastian leaned back against the wall and watched Alex’s thin white t-shirt join the letter jacked on the floor. “Turn around and face the dresser. Fingertips to elbows behind your back.

Alex turned obediently and allowed Sebastian to tape his wrists to his opposite forearms. It wouldn’t be impossible to get out of, if Alex really wanted to, but the angle threw his shoulders and biceps into stark relief and drew his chest forward beautifully. Sebastian spent a few moments circling and appreciating the view.

“Down on your knees,” he finally said. Alex managed it without tipping over, which was impressive all on its own. Sebastian unzipped his jeans, pulled out his cock, and gave it a few lazy strokes. He was most of the way to hard already, just from watching Alex comply with his commands, but this was no time for _most of the way_. “Crawl over here and suck me, then.”

Alex knee-walked forward until he could bury his face in Sebastian’s crotch. He really had improved over the last several months they’d been doing this, Sebastian had to admit. It was all he could do to stand steadily as Alex nuzzled and licked and finally took the thick head of Sebastian’s prick in his mouth, perfectly gauged to be a tiny shade looser than Sebastian preferred. Perfectly taunting without being flat-out insubordinate. The yellow light from the single lamp reflected off the line of Alex’s shoulders, already slightly sweaty from the long walk to the farm. Sebastian tilted his hips forward and caught Alex by surprise for a moment before Alex could correct and go back to his not-quite-enough rhythm.

 _Damn._ Far sooner than Sebastian wanted to, he had to step back out of reach to prevent himself from coming already. Alex’s eyes were slightly glassy as he tracked him over toward the bed. “Did you like that?” Sebastian asked him. “You like being my cock slave, only getting to come when and how I tell you? I could keep you there on your knees all night, you know. Sit here and pull one off to the sight of your gorgeous body crying out for my touch and being denied. You could watch me bring myself off and maybe, if you were very lucky, I’d shoot far enough to hit your beautiful chest.”

Alex swallowed hard. His eyes went briefly out of focus before his attention was back again, all-in on whatever Sebastian planned. “Please,” he whimpered.

“Please what?”

“Please let me keep tasting you?”

Sebastian made a show of thinking about it. “Not quite yet,” he finally announced. “First, I want to hear you beg. Come on over here and lie down on your stomach--I’ll help you get comfortable.”

Alex shuffled forward and awkwardly managed to flop onto the bed. Sebastian tugged and twisted at the pillow until Alex could bury his face in it and not run the risk of suffocating. Then he rotated his own body in the opposite direction and planted his ass down on Alex’s well-muscled shoulders.

“Loud as you want,” Sebastian reminded him, “but that doesn’t mean I’ll take pity on you. What do you say if you need me to actually stop?”

“I tell you that clearly.”

“Good.” Sebastian folded himself down along Alex’s back, arching carefully over his bound arms to avoid putting weight in the wrong places. “Garble away, then.”

His first long lick down Alex’s lower spine did bring some muffled noises from Alex’s throat. The second, playing in the small of his back and then teasing the very top of his cleft, brought louder ones. And by the time Sebastian had fully settled his weight on his elbows, had Alex’s asscheeks pulled apart, and was properly nosing around his hole, Alex was practically yelling.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Sebastian prompted. “You wanted me to hold you down and take you with my tongue.”

“Oh, god.” Alex tried to shift, but Sebastian’s slighter weight was still enough to pin those beautiful shoulders to the mattress. “Sebastian, please!”

“Please stop, or please more?” Sebastian licked a fingertip and traced it slowly over Alex’s hole, never quite dipping inside.

“Mooooooooore!”

Sebastian didn’t have to hide his grin. _Oh hell yes._ On the next pass he kept his fingertip there, barely brushing right over Alex’s quivering pucker, and let his tongue do the rest. A constant stream of almost-words poured from behind him, but Sebastian’s attention was narrowed to the way Alex was literally vibrating with need beneath him. He’d obviously taken Sebastian’s command to shower thoroughly to heart--Alex tasted like skin and a tiny bit of sweat and a whole lot of raw arousal. No doubt he was leaking a vivid wet spot into the duvet.

When Sebastian couldn’t stand the wait anymore, he finally allowed his fingertip to work its saliva-lubricated way inside and focused on laving Alex’s perineum instead. The angle was awkward, if he didn’t want to put his weight on Alex’s bound arms and ruin the mood, but it wasn’t impossible.

“Please,” Alex panted. “Sebastian, pleasepleaseplease. Just fuck me!”

“Patience.” Sebastian lingered a few moments more, mostly to emphasize that it was _his_ choice and not Alex’s, but he was running the risk of coming in his jeans too. Quickly he stood, pulled the lube and a condom out of his pocket, and shed both the jeans and his boxers. His cock was _definitely_ in favor of something, and soon. First, though…

The lube made it much easier for one finger to become two, and eventually three. Sebastian snaked his opposite hand around underneath Alex’s hips and let him rut against his palm for a few moments before abruptly circling the base of Alex’s cock and squeezing.

“Fuck,” Alex groaned. “ _Please_ , Sebastian. I need it.”

“Need what?”

“Need you. Your cock in me. Fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

That sounded like an excellent idea. Sebastian grappled with the condom packaging for a few seconds, but by the time he finally got it on himself and lubed up with one slick slide of his fist he was feeling nearly as desperate as Alex was. Rebalance himself on one arm, a pause to adjust, and…

“Oh,” they both moaned in tandem.

It didn’t take a genius to see it wasn’t going to take either of them very long. Sebastian lifted his weight and helped nudge Alex’s hips into a better position, then slid home again but deeper this time. Literal sparks were going off behind his eyelids.

“Yes please more harder Sebastian please oh my god fuck me harder I need it agai- _ooooh!_ ”

When Sebastian started to approach the point of no return, about two seconds later, Alex was ready for him. Sebastian curled a hand around Alex’s cock and didn’t even need to squeeze before Alex was coming with a hoarse shout and the most beautiful body language Sebastian had ever seen. Alex’s internal muscles ripped an answering orgasm out of Sebastian’s dick before he’d even realized he was coming.

“Fuck,” Alex groaned.

"Same." Sebastian forced himself to unwind the bondage tape from Alex's arms before allowing himself to collapse at the man's side. They lay there in silence until the sun was well and truly down and the crickets started up around them.

“Thank you,” Alex finally said.

“Hmmm?”

Alex buried his nose further into Sebastian’s collarbone. “For this. Us. I know we’re both counting the days until we can leave, but I… I hope you know this isn’t just a hookup anymore for me. It’s what’s keeping living in this town possible.”

Sadly, Sebastian knew exactly what he meant. “Same,” he murmured, and squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “Same.”


End file.
